


just to make her sweat

by lit_anon



Category: Little Mix (Band)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 13:16:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8491171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lit_anon/pseuds/lit_anon
Summary: Do they get sweaty?” playsuit girl asks, eyelashes long and dark. Perrie blinks. “What?” Playsuit girl reaches out, thumb brushing over the thin material of Perrie’s bralette. “In this sinful thing.” Playsuit girl’s mouth is against her ear, leaving lipgloss stains against the shell of her ear. “Do your boobs get sweaty?”





	

Perrie’s boobs are sweating.

Perhaps not the sexiest thing in the world, but it’s hot in here and she tells Louis as much. She has to lean over and nearly yell it into his ear. “My boobs are sweating! So hot in here!”

  
It’s the end of term and the tiny club their student town has, is filled to the brim. Sweaty bodies pressed against each other, drinks sloshed all over the place and 90s music beating through the speakers. Anxiety and nervous breakdowns about term papers are stamped onto the sticky floor with vigorousness and Perrie thinks she really needs to get laid. She needs to tell Louis as much, tell him how much she just needs to have someone have their way with her.  
  


She leans in again and he pushes her away, laughing. “Don’t tell me about your boobs again!” he yells over the Backstreets Boys being _back, alright._

“Drink up!” He hands her two greenish looking shots, the liquid already spilling over his hands as he’s shoved forward. It really is tight in here.

Perrie downs the two shots without asking, the taste of sharp peppermint burning in her throat. It’s fucking disgusting. “Feels like you’ve brushed your teeth, right?!” Louis shouts into her ear. “Now you can go snog a lad. Whoever gets more snogs wins.” He grins at her, absolutely mad. Perrie laughs, feeling the alcohol rush through her, a familiar heat spreading out in the pit of her stomach. God it’s been too long.

“You know, I always win this game,” she tells Louis, and he just cackles. “I could have all the numbers if I wanted!”

The DJ switches from Backstreet Boys to Spice Girls and Perrie really, really wishes she could take her clothes off. _If you wanna be my lover_. Perrie catches the eye of a girl two elbows to the right from her, who sends her a wink, and fuck, okay. It has been even longer since she’s had a girl. There are light pink streaks in her hair, and her short black playsuit is clinging against her skin, in a way that makes Perrie’s fingers twitch. She grins back at the girl, and moves her hips a little more in control, wishing desperately a good song would finally come on. Even in her hottest outfit, it’s hard to seduce someone in a club without the right song.

Louis doesn’t even need a good song to get someone to grind on him. He looks positively gleeful, Harry towering behind him, hands on his hips. Perrie sees how Louis turns around to whisper something into Harry’s ear, Harry’s hands wandering south to tuck into the back pockets of his black jeans. Something in Harry’s expression hardens and Louis melts into his grip. Perrie can’t see Louis’ face but she really doesn’t need to. Two years of rooming with Louis in a flat and thin walls have given her enough insight into their dynamic.  
  


God, she needs another drink.

  
She lets Louis know she’s headed to the bar, but his gaze is already dazed and yeah, he’s turned on, attention entirely on Harry. Perrie rolls her eyes. Fuckers.

At the bar she orders two Tequila and when she glances over her shoulder, playsuit girl sidles up to her, their arms brushing. “Do they get sweaty?” playsuit girl asks, eyelashes long and dark. Perrie blinks. “What?”

Playsuit girl reaches out, thumb brushing over the thin material of Perrie’s bralette. “In this sinful thing.” Playsuit girl’s mouth is against her ear, leaving lipgloss stains against the shell of her ear. “Do your boobs get sweaty?”

Perrie can’t help the surprised laugh. She slaps her hand over her mouth and then grins slowly, her heartbeat picking up, a pleasant mix of anticipation and craving for more settling in her groin. “A little.” She brushes her lips against playsuit girl’s ear. “You must be sweaty, too, though. Been dancing quite a lot.”

“Been watching?”

Perrie slides one of her Tequila shots over to the girl. “Drink up, and I’ll tell you.” Now it’s playsuit girl’s turn to let out a surprised laugh, and they down their Tequila shots together, on three and then order another round before Jade, as she whispers her name into Perrie’s ear, drags her off to the dance floor again.

Finally, the DJ has also arrived in the twenty first century and gives them what they need. A steady bass beat, vibrating through the stuffy room, so loud that Perrie can feel it in her chest but that’s the way she likes it best. To drown in the beats, until she loses herself. White lights flicker through the room, making it feel like they’re spinning, spinning, spinning.

Jade’s hands are on her hips, drawing her in, thumbs touching the black, velvet fabric of Perrie’s bralette. She must be obsessed with it, her gaze hungry and heated, and christ, Perrie hasn’t felt this strong of a pull in a long while. She slides her hand around Jade’s waist, and down the small of her back, fingers splaying out so she is almost pressing into her arse. But only almost.

“Shit,” Perrie breathes and her heart races. “Are you going commando?” Fuck, she’s going to be in so much trouble. Jade’s grin is full of teeth. “Drink up and I’ll tell you,” she says against Perrie’s lips, breathing into the thin space between them, her hands pulling them closer together until Perrie can feel the press of Jade’s boobs against her own.

“Got nothing to drink, do I,” Perrie replies and slides a leg between Jades, grinding slowly. “But maybe,” she moves her lips to Jade’s neck, tasting the film of sweat and perfume. “Maybe you have to come home with me. Got lots of drinks there.” Jade has goosebumps and Perrie wants.

She is so wet.

“Maybe yeah,” Jade replies breathily, and grinds back against Perrie’s leg, a small helpless whine escaping her throat. “Better fucking kiss me first though, you tit.”

Perrie feels adrenaline cursing through her veins, and before she can think of a witty comeback, Jade surges forward to kiss her, hard and hot and wanting and Perrie is taken aback for a few seconds before she catches on, kissing back like she’s been wanting to ever since she saw her. Jade tastes of lemon and alcohol, and strawberry lipgloss and Perrie wants nothing more than to go down on her. “I’ll eat you out,” she whispers, alcohol and pleasure making her feel brave and loud and hot. “Babe, you have no idea how good this will be.” She kisses Jade’s neck again, but properly this time, sucking into the tender skin, feeling Jade tremble. A helpless grind against her leg. “D’you often forego the panties, love?” Perrie continues, “Like being wet like this?”

“Who the fuck says I’m wet,” Jade breathes. “Can’t prove a fucking thing.” Perrie would. She would drop down on her knees right here and get her lips on Jade, but drunk, horny decisions in public have never gone down well for her, so she just kisses Jade once more, tongue sliding into her mouth. “Come home with me,” she says then, and grabs Jade’s hand. “Can’t be kicked out of here, s’ the only club round here.”

  
  
#

  
  
“You fucking tease,” Jade pants as Perrie pushes her against the door as soon as it falls shut behind them. “That poor cabbie, he’s gonna have to bleach his ears and his eyes and-” Perrie shuts her up with a kiss, sucking her lower lip into her mouth. “Didn’t hear you complaining,” she says and presses her thigh against Jade’s crotch again. Her own clit is throbbing, needy for friction and fingers and tongue but Jade’s cheeks are flushed in the dim light of Perrie’s hallway, and Perrie is nothing if not hospitable.

Jade is whimpering into her mouth, as Perrie pushes her hand up the short leg of her playsuit, gripping her thigh. “There we go, come on,” Perrie coaxes, thumb spreading to reach Jade’s clit. The suit might tear a little. Whatever. Nothing, absolutely nothing compares to the sound Jade makes when she finally comes, rutting against Perrie’s thigh, Perrie’s thumb still pressing against the side of her clit. Her hand clutches Perrie’s hip and she bucks into her touch, shuddering in Perrie’s arms, desperate to chase a second orgasm but Perrie pulls back, squeezing her thigh gently. Jade drops her head onto Perrie’s shoulder, still panting. “Christ. Sit on my face. Tie me up. Anything, you can do anything.”

They giggle a little, still wrapped up in each other, against the door.

“Anything except taking off your bloody playsuit thing,” Perrie grins and kisses Jade again. “Come on, babe. Bedroom.” She reaches for Jade’s hand but Jade stops her. “Hold on.” She reaches behind her back, and then two seconds later the playsuit slides off her shoulders, leaving her in nothing but heels, and a bra. “It’s easy, really. Just have to know where to put your fingers.” Jade smiles and steps out of her heels. It might possibly be the sexiest thing Perrie has ever seen.

She blinks, mouth dry.

“Yeah, bedroom, definitely,” she says hoarsely.

  
  
#

  
  
Perrie is hot.

It’s ten in the morning and she’s sweating. Jade is draped over her, fast asleep. Last nights orgasms are still whispering over her skin. Jade sighs in her sleep, hair tickling under Perrie’s chin.

Perrie should open a window maybe, or turn down the heat. But like this, she reckons, she can stand the heat a little longer.


End file.
